You and I
by ballistics belle
Summary: This was when it was tough to be with Danny. When his previous relationships held him back from truly enjoying the one he was currently in. Steve understood where it came from. He had been burnt, not once but twice by Rachel and he was afraid of putting himself out there only to be hurt again. Steve had assured him repeatedly that he wasn't that kind of person but old fears still h
1. Something About the Way You Look

**A/n: **I couldn't resist. I loved that they had James Caan on the show and I loved his interaction with Steve and Danny. I also couldn't get over the fact that Steve and Tony's first encounter was either similar to Steve and Danny's. Coincidence? I think not. This won't make much sense if you haven't seen 'Leiko' 2x18.

"I'm just saying Danny, there's something about him that's familiar to me." Steve states as he and Danny walk back to the Camaro after lunch with Tony.

"How so?" Danny asks as he heads towards the passenger side, holding his shoes in his hand.

"I don't know. He just reminds me of someone." Steve shrugs as he slides into the driver's seat and starts the car.

"Reminds you of whom?" Danny pushes.

He feels like he's playing twenty questions with his partner. He noticed the look that had been on Steve's face whenever Tony had been around and he had finally decided to confront him about it. Now, Danny's beginning to wish he hadn't.

"Are you going to answer me?" Steve squirms a little in his seat and mutters something under his breath. Danny narrows his eyes. "What? I can't hear you Steven."

"I said he reminds me of you." Steve repeats in an annoyed tone.

"Me?" Danny exclaims. "What? Just because he's from back east he automatically reminds you of me?"

"No!" Steve shouts back. "It's not that. It's just…you have the same kind of attitudes and mannerisms and….being around him is kind of like being around an older version of you." He explains. Danny just stares at him. "I'm serious. I mean, even down to when I first met him. It was the same confrontation that I had with you."

"What are you talking about?" Danny asks, clearly not following Steve's thought process. He's beginning to wonder if the bromide is messing with his partner's brain.

"The first time we met, in my garage, and we were pointing our weapons at each other, you demanded some kind of ID and then we both agreed to put them down on the count of three." Steve says like it means something. It takes Danny a second but he eventually he gets it.

"Just like you and Tony."

"Yes. Danny, it was like having the same conversation over again with you." Steve declares, seeming relieved that Danny finally understands what he's getting at.

"And so because of that, he reminds you of me." Danny says again, his tone sounding confused again.

"Yes, Daniel." Steve sighs in frustration. Danny thinks about it for a minute before shrugging.

"Well, I guess there are worst people you could compare me to." He finally says with a shrug. Steve gets a wicked smile on his face.

"Yeah, at least I didn't compare you Ted Bundy.'


	2. Family Tradition

**a/n: **So let's just say that I was not happy at all with the season premiere. I most definitely do not like Mama McGarrett and I like the fact that Cath is a regular charater even less. So I soothe myself by fixing it in my own way. This is a follow-up in a way to the car scene with Steve, Danny and Mama McGarrett where Steve wasn't paying attention to his mother being rude to his partner. Danny feels the need to bring the SEAL up to speed on the situation.

**Spoilers for 3x01; McDanno**, you've been warned!

_Family Tradition_

"It must be a McGarrett trait." Danny announced as he and Steve were leaving the airport after his partner sent his mother off into oblivion once again.

"What?"

"Getting off on the wrong foot with me." He clarified. Steve scrunched up his face in confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about, Danny?" He inquired sharply as he took a corner roughly. His mother's apparent betrayal had him feeling on edge and he was taking his aggression out on the car.

"Your mother did not seem to like me very much." Danny replied simply. Steve looked over at him.

"So?" He shrugged.

"_So _neither did you if I recall correctly. Hence why I suggest it must be something in the gene pool." Danny explained with a wave of his hand.

"Gene pool? Are you saying McGarrett's are genetically wired to dislike you?" Steve asked incredulously. His partner nodded. "Danny that's ridiculous! I didn't hate you when we first met. I just didn't know you."

"Really?" Danny challenged. "Cause I have a shoulder that _still _isn't right that says you sincerely didn't like me." The blonde pointed out and he knew he was right when the SEAL paused before answering.

"Okay so maybe I didn't like you then but I do now."

"What's your point?" Danny said blandly.

"Just give her some time alright? Maybe she'll warm up to you like I did." Steve said. Danny's look of disgust was unexpected.

"I sincerely hope not. I mean, I'm sure she's lovely but I don't want to get that friendly with your mom." He replied with a shudder. Steve rolled his eyes.

"_What I meant was_ give her time and she might like you. She was just being…bitchy because of the situation." He added.

"So you don't think her finding out that we're shacking up will cause her to frost up a bit?" His partner questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Danny I don't care what the woman thinks about my relationships. I'm a grown man and she gave up any right to have a say in my life the day she faked her own death." Steve declared with a sight. Danny didn't look convinced.

"You really don't care?"

"No, I really don't." Steve insisted.

"Well that's good because I'm pretty sure she thinks you're still knocking boots with Cath." Danny threw out casually. Steve gripped the steering wheel a little tighter.

"Why does everybody think I'm still sleeping with her? Cath is just a friend." He exclaimed.

"I know this. Those close to us know this but to outsiders it still seems like you're an item." Danny responded in an overly calm manner. "Of course there are those truly sick people that think we've got some sort of perverted love triangle going on." He added with a shrug.

"What?" Steve looked over at him like he was insane.

"Yeah apparently you struggle with your feelings for me so you use Cath to convince yourself that you're straight but it doesn't work and you end up screwing me anyways." Danny said, almost sounding amused.

"Where the hell did you hear that?" Steve demanded, not quite as amused.

"HPD, the gym, the grocery store or pretty much anywhere on this god forsaken island. High profile targets make good gossip fodder." Danny smiled humorlessly.

"Random people on the island are talking about our sex life?" Steve asked, now officially creeped out.

"You're surprised?"

"You're not?" He countered.

"I find it kind of flattering actually." Danny laughed. Steve looked over at him like he was insane.

"You're kidding me."

"Would I joke about something as serious as this Steven? No, I would not. I find the gossip about us flattering because in all the versions I manage to snag the hottest guy on the island and screw him senseless on a regular basis." Danny explained, his chest puffed out slightly with pride.

"You're unbelievable." Steve shook his head.

"Thank you." Danny was beaming now.

"It's not a compliment." Steve shot back.

"That's not what you said a few nights ago." Danny leered lecherously and Steve couldn't help but squirm slightly in his seat as he growled.

"Shut up."


	3. Mama Drama

**a/n: **This is my re-write of the beginning of the last episode 3x04(?). I really don't like Steve's mom. She bugs me. And I'm not quite sure what Catherine's roll is supposed to be on the show at the moment beside's being Steve's girlfriend. Is she going to join 5-0? Because I thought she was still in the Navy but maybe I missed something. Until she becomes more defined, at the moment, she bugs me too. Sorry. Anyways, here's my version of the opening scene (The McDanno version of course!)

**Steve's POV**

The noise and smells don't strike me as odd at first. Danny stayed over last night and though it doesn't happen often, he does occasionally wake up before me and on those days he is known to make us a real breakfast instead of the usual coffee and toast we quickly shovel in our mouths as we hurry out the door (his frittata still needs some work but his French toast is a heavenly experience). So I can't help that the closet romantic in me smiles a little at the thought of breakfast in bed. As I wait for him to return, I stretch out wide across the bed only to come in contact with something warm, solid and breathing lying next to me. My eyes shoot wide open and I find Danny still curled up asleep on the other side of the bed with his back to me.

'_Wait a minute, if Danny's up here then who's downstairs….' _I think to myself and instincts quickly overrode my thoughts as a small bit a panic washes over me. I've woken up to my fair share of unexpected guests in my house and it rarely ever ends well for me. So I reach over and grab my ratty Navy wife beater and pull it over my head while reaching over for my gun at the same time.

"What's going on?" Danny mutters, still sounding mostly asleep.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep." I whisper as I make sure there's a round already loaded in the chamber. I can practically here Danny's eye roll as he hears the distinctive click. He pushes off his covers and sits up in the bed next to me.

"You suck at lying." He responds. He reaches next to the head board and pulls out the baseball bat that resides on his side to use as his weapon since his gun is locked up downstairs in the Camero. He's in his boxers but unlike me, doesn't bother with a shirt.

"Really?" I comment, sneering at this weapon of choice.

"I'll have you know that I was the all-state batting champion my junior year with a .317 batting average. I think I know what I'm doing with this thing." My partner hisses back at me. I did actually know that about him but I wasn't going to mention how I found it out right now when there might be someone downstairs who wants to kill us.

I creep towards the door, making sure to avoid the squeaky board near the end of the bed. Danny moves to follow me and I glare at him.

"Stay here."I order. Danny just looks at me. "I'm serious. It's safer up here." I add, trying to sell it. Danny clearly isn't buying it though. I should have known better.

"Safe? What am I? Some damsel in distress?" He scoffs.

"No but—"

"Then shut up and let's go. I'm your back up, remember?" He insists as he meets me at the door.

I send him one more glare before we proceed towards the stairs where we creep down together and head towards the kitchen where the noise seems to be coming from. We send each other a few silent commands before bursting through the door.

"Freeze!" I shout, raising my weapon at the intruder who spins around in surprise though I'm pretty sure I'm the one who ended up more stunned. "Mom?

"Steve!" She exclaims happily, though to her credit she doesn't flinch at the gun barrel in her face. "Daniel." She adds dryly as she spots Danny standing behind me and the temperature in the room drops ten degrees.

"Mrs. McGarrett." Danny greets with a forced smile which she returns in kind. I'm almost certain that I could hear Danny's teeth grinding as he clamps his jaw down to force himself to remain polite.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I demand, exasperated with what the situation has turned into. My cozy breakfast in bed is beginning looking more like the last supper.

"I'm making you eggs." She declares, her smile and tone turning overtly sweet once again. Danny just barely resists rolling his eyes at the comment.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to do something nice for you." Doris says, turning her attention back to the stove. I look over at my partner for help.

"_What do I do?" _I mouth.

"_Eat." _Danny mouths back. I don't hesitate to roll my eyes.

"Daniel, are you going to be joining us?" Doris asks, her back still turned. She may have offered the invitation but it's clear from her infliction that she doesn't really want him to except. Danny, the great detective that he is, picks up on this immediately.

"Ah no. No, I'm just going to get dressed and head into the office." He replies ignoring the desperate looks that I shoot his way. As he turns to head back up the stairs, he leaned into me slightly. "You were right. It was safer upstairs." He mutters under his breath.

I attempt to grab at my partner's arm as he leaves but Danny deftly avoids my reach and I growl silently. I know Danny and my mother do not get along _at all. _The tension in the room when the two of them are together is thick enough to cut a machete but it's not like I feel any more comfortable in her presence either. My feelings towards my mother are so incredibly complicated. I've spent almost twenty years missing her immensely and wanting her back and now that my wish has finally come true, I'm learning _be careful what you wish for _the hard way.

Leaving my mother alone in the kitchen to finish her breakfast she was preparing, I head off in the same direction as Danny and stomp up the stairs, taking them two at a time more out habit then a real need to do so. I stop in the doorway to the bedroom where Danny is standing with his pants already done up and his button up pulled across his shoulders.

"You're really going to leave me alone with her?" I inquire as I lean against the doorframe. "Some back-up you are." I mutter loud enough for him to hear.

"Ha ha, Steven." Danny replies. "And yes I am really leaving because, as I have told you before, your mother does not like me and personally, I have not yet warmed up to her either so I am saving us all a very awkward meal and getting the hell out of here." The blonde explains as he buttons his blue oxford.

"You don't have to go. I can tell her to leave, she's the one who showed up here uninvited." I insist.

"Babe, it's fine. I'm going to head back to my apartment and grab a shower before finding a very large cup of coffee and heading into the office to finish all the paperwork that I have neglected because I had to make sure you weren't trying to blow the island up." Danny informs. "Go have eggs with your mother and you can bitch about it to me later, alright?"

"Your eggs are better." I pout pathetically,trying to appeal to him to change his mind . Danny sees right through me.

"You, are full of shit babe. But I do appreciate your attempt at flattery." He smirks as he reaches up to leave a small peck on my lip. "Have breakfast with your mother. Find out what she's up to. I'll see you later at the office." He repeats.

"Fine." I sigh.

"Good. Now we better get back downstairs before your mother starts to think we're up here doing unsavory things."

"Unsavory things? Is that an option?" I leer. Danny rolls his eyes and gives me a small push to get out of the doorway and this time he leads the march back down stairs.

"Goodbye Mrs. McGarrett, it was lovely seeing you again." He calls out as he veers towards the door and I have to resist the urge to follow him right out of the house.

This is so not the way I wanted to start my day.


	4. Mama Drama pt 2

**a/n: **This is a follow up of sorts to _Wahine'inoloa (3x08) _when Mama McGarrett goes off the deep end and Catherine decides to keep her mouth shut about it. It bothered me that she didn't tell Steve about it so this is my solution.

"_I think we have a problem, Danny."_

Catherine's words had been echoing around in his head for awhile now as he drove around the island. She had called him that afternoon, which was a red flag on its own. The two of them rarely talked to each other one on one. They usually had Steve around to act as a go-between. But she had called him directly and explained to him about what she had been up to while he had been trying to keep his partner out of jail for harassing the sociopathic psychologist.

The thought of Doris McGarrett on a good day could make Danny's temperature rise but hearing of her actions today made his blood damn near boil. He had been suspicious of the woman from the very start. Something about her just wasn't right to him and they had not hit it off well. But Steve had been so desperate to have his mother back that Danny hadn't pushed the issue. But the more time went on, the more things didn't add up—like why she let Wo Fat go when she could (and should) have killed him. What Catherine had told him today only confirmed his suspicions.

"_You should have seen her, Danny. She was maniacal looking. I thought she was going to kill the guy. She begged me not to tell Steve but I just couldn't let it go. I'm worried."_

Danny was too, but he didn't tell her that. Instead, he thanked her and told her he would handle it. Which was why he was now parked in front of the McGarrett home with a stomach full of lead. He would issue a warning, give Doris a chance to get her act together before he got Steve involved. He wished he had more faith that it would be effective.

"Daniel," Doris greeted coolly when she opened the front door.

"Mrs. McGarrett," Danny replied, forcing himself to remember she was his partner's mother and not a suspect.

"Steve's not here. He and Cath went out to dinner." She informed but he already knew. He was the one who had suggested that Steve take her out to thank her for babysitting Doris.

"That's okay. I actually came to see you." He said, faking a pleasant expression. _'Forget police work-I should have been an actor'_

"Me?" She gaped. "Why would you want to see me?"

"Can I come in?" Danny asked. This conversation was really better suited to take place behind closed doors, though a few witnesses would be nice if she decided to off him. Doris huffed and stepped aside, reluctantly allowing him entrance to the house.

"So what can I do for you, Daniel?" She inquired, arms crossed over her chest defensively. _'She senses a fight'_

"I am here as someone who cares a lot about your son, to tell you that you need to back off." Danny declared, his voice soft but firm.

"Excuse me? What the hell are you talking about?" Doris demanded indignantly.

"I am talking about your behavior since you returned to the island. Just because you have your 'freedom' does not mean you can run around like you have a license to kill. You are no longer an active CIA agent which means your actions are no longer sanctioned by the agency." He accused. The older woman's arms dropped to her hips and anger burned in her eyes.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" She hissed.

"I told you. I am someone who cares about your son—but I am an also an officer of the law which means if you don't get yourself in line, I will have no choice but to stop you. I don't want to have to do that to my partner. Not when he's waited for so long to get you back in his life." Danny explained. He didn't want to have to arrest Steve's mother because he knew his partner would only see it as one thing—a betrayal.

"I am trying to keep him safe." Doris countered as if to offer a justification.

"If that were true then you would have left with WITSEC when Steve told you too. But you stayed. The parent in me wants to think it's because you wanted to have a second chance to be a mother to your children. But the cop in me thinks you really just want a second chance at the spy life." He stated.

"You don't know me."

"You're right, I don't. And I hope for Steve's sake that I am wrong….Consider this your first and final warning: get your life together and use this opportunity wisely or I swear to god I will hunt you down and I will bring to justice one way or another."

Danny didn't stick around to see what Doris's reaction would be to his threat. He just turned and walked out the door, hoping that he hadn't just made a bad situation worse.


	5. Trouble Magnets

**A/n: **so this came to me after a conversation with my friend about how it seems like this season that Steve and Danny are getting into an awful lot of trouble together this season both on and off the clock. This is great for us but…not so great for them… Post _Huaka'l Kula (3x10)_

"What next?"

"Huh?"

"What is next?" Danny repeated slowly, breaking the silence that had infiltrated the car as they drove home. Both of them had been checked out at the ER after the camp trip from hell and were heading back to Steve's place to crash for the rest of the day.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Steve sighed. He was exhausted; both mentally and physically, and therefore did not have the capacity to follow whatever crazy train of thought had hijacked his partner's brain.

"I am talking about you and I and the things that have happened with us over the last few months." Danny declared. He sounded angry and Steve's gut clenched slightly.

They had been officially dating for the past four months and he had thought they things were going great between them. He was happier than he had been since his mother's "death" and Danny was one of the only reasons that Steve was actually managing to deal with his "mama drama" (or so his partner put it). If Danny was unhappy in their relationship, Steve certainly didn't know why.

"You're going to have to help me out here Danno." He informed, attempting to play his inability to comprehend on his exhaustion rather than his fear. Danny sighed and turned himself slightly so that he was facing the other man.

"For the past few months, whenever you and I try to go out and try to do something together as a couple outside of work, it ends in disaster." He explained.

"That's not true." Steve immediately defended.

"Oh really? How about our romantic day out on the boat when you were going to help me get my first tuna?" Danny countered. "We got boat jacked and you almost got eaten by a shark."

"I did not almost get eaten by a shark." Steve frowned.

"Then of course there was me almost getting blown to pieces by a suicide bomber." Danny continued on as if Steve hadn't spoken.

"That wasn't a date. That was on the job and the guy was already dead." The SEAL pointed out. His indignation thankfully covered the traces of fear that still resided in him when he thought about that day and how close he had come to really losing his partner.

"And now, I get shot and you get taken captive by a crazy person who jumps out of a plane to steal diamonds. Let's face it Steven, we have faced our fair share of near death experiences lately and it makes me wonder." Danny shrugged. Steve eyed him suspiciously.

"Are you trying to say that the increased number of bad situations we have found ourselves in is somehow connected to the change in our relationship?" He questioned. His partner turned his eyes to look out the windshield and shifted slightly in his seat. "Danny that is ridiculous!"

"No it is not. We have clearly done something to anger the fates and they are trying to send us a message." Danny retorted. Steve rolled his eyes.

"Danny, this was not some kind of cosmic punishment. It was a freak situation, that's it. You're reading more into this than is necessary." He stated. Danny didn't say anything but he adjusted himself in his seat so that he was no longer facing the other man and crossed his arms over his chest. "Now you're mad at me."

"You're a genius." He said sarcastically.

"Do you want to end this?" Steve asked suddenly. "I mean if you think the universe is trying to tell us that our relationship is wrong or evil or whatever then maybe we should just end it. Walk away before anything else can happen."

"Is that what you want?" Danny asked softly.

"No, Danny. The past four months have been some of the best I've ever had but clearly we must be on different pages if you're thinking that they're actually some kind of punishment from God." Steve snapped.

"I didn't say God, I said fate." Danny argued petulantly. "And I don't want to end things either." He added.

"Then why even bring it up if you don't want to leave." Steve demanded. This conversation was putting him on edge and his nerves were already frayed from the day, he did not need _this_ on top of it.

"Because," Danny's voice was so soft that Steve could barely here him but it got his attention none the less. Danny only got quite when he was really serious. "What if something happened to you? What if…what if because I didn't pay attention to all these…warnings, you got hurt and I could have done something to stop it?" Steve sighed.

"You don't believe in the supernatural." He reminded wearily.

"You don't get it." His partner shook his head.

"No, I don't get it. Danny, I know that we've been through a lot lately but we've survived it all." Steve responded.

"For now." Danny muttered under his breath.

"And we're going to keep getting through and surviving them as long as we stay _together_." Steve insisted. The other man turned his head towards him and just stared. "We're trouble magnets, Daniel. It's who we are and it's not going to stop just because we aren't together anymore. You need to have a little more faith-in me, in life, in everything- and stop focusing on the bad." Silence passed between the two men as Steve's words sunk in.

"I've forgotten what good feels like." Danny admitted in a whisper. "It's been so long since something really good has happened that I don't even remember what it's like to be truly happy."

Steve heart broke at the sincerity with which his partner spoke with. Between the divorce and everything that Rachel put him through as well as all the things that being a part of Five-0 had brought into his life it was clear to see that Danny had been put through the ringer over the last couple of years. It was a feeling he could relate to having been through his own dark period and he felt bad for not recognizing the signs in the man who was always by his side. Danny always spent so much time focusing on everybody else's needs while his got tossed aside. It was time for things to change.

"I'll remind you." Steve stated in a rough voice. "We'll find happiness—_together."_

"Yeah?" Danny finally turned back so that he was facing him again. Steve could see a spark of something that looked suspiciously like hope his weary blue eyes.

"Yeah." He smiled back. "It's you and me against the world babe." Danny snorted and smirked.

"God help the rest of the world."


	6. Impressions

**A/n: **So, I totally almost missed this episode. Hockey is finally back on which means that I'm back to watching the episodes OnDemand and I didn't realize that there were two new episodes this week. It wasn't until I saw other fics about this lovely little scene that I realized that I was missing something so I went back and checked and there it was. I would have been if I had missed this because this was some of the best McDanno we've had all season.

* * *

><p>Steve was late.<p>

He was late and Danny was going to murder him for it. He had only reminded him a hundred times over the past week that he had his court date at 8am sharp on Monday morning. Steve had assured him over and over again that he would be there, that there was no way he would miss something as important as this. And yet here he was, 7:50am, and just now pulling up to the courthouse.

Danny was going to throw him off the roof.

In his defense, it wasn't totally his fault that he was running behind. Danny had told him repeatedly to dress nicely. _'Trust me, I have been through this dog and pony show before and as much as I resent it, impressions matter. Especially when you're being compared to Stan and his millionaire lifestyle.' _He had informed, resentment still lingering in his voice from the first custody battle. Steve hated when his partner's voice took on that tone. It sounded way too much like defeat and he refused to let Danny be defeated again by that bastard.

He knew that he cleaned up nicely. It was hard not to notice the attention he got when he dressed up. With a shave, a suit and a tie he would look like a presentable member of society (Danny's words) but he wanted to make an impression. And nothing was more impressive to him than his dress blues. The black and gold suit adorned with medals and ribbons demanded both attention and respect, plus he figured it wouldn't hurt for Danny to have, not just his partner, but a decorated Naval officer on his side.

The morning had been going fine up until he went to go get dressed. Danny had left the house early to meet up with his lawyer, leaving Steve behind to finish getting ready on his own. He had showered, shaved, fixed his hair (style by towel didn't really go with the uniform)and was standing in front of his closet when momentary panic set it in. His dress blues weren't hanging in their usual spot in the back of the closet. He slammed his fist against the wall as he remembered that he had sent them out to be cleaned and pressed a few weeks back and work had been so crazy that he hadn't had a chance to pick them up.

Cursing himself, he had quickly thrown some clothes on so that he could haul ass to the cleaners before hurrying over to the office where he changed and then rushed over to the courthouse (he may have used his lights to get through the morning rush hour traffic but what Danno didn't know couldn't hurt Steve). He glanced at his watch as he bounded up the stairs to the family court rooms.

7:54am. Maybe Danny wouldn't tie him to the roof of the Camaro after all.

* * *

><p>Danny was going to kill him.<p>

Forget the roof. Forget the shark cage. Forget the car—he was going to straight up strangle his partner with his bare hands. He had told Steve repeatedly to be there by 8am. It was now 7:52 and his partner was nowhere to be seen. Steve had said he would be right behind him. He just had to shave and dress and he'd be out the door. That was forty five minutes ago and Danny knew from experience that the man could shower, shave and dress in less than thirty. The only thing that he could think of that would delay him on a day like today would be that he had somehow found trouble because god knows that Steve was a magnet for chaos.

7:54am. He was just starting to think of all the ways that he could torture the SEAL for doing this to him when he heard the sound of urgent footsteps making their way towards him. He looked up to find Steve standing before him in all his Naval glory.

"Wow." He breathed. It was such a clichéd (and totally girly) thing to say but there was _something _about a man in uniform. Steve was an imposing figure on his own but in his uniform he was a sight to behold. "A suit, tie. It's good."

"I wore this for you." Steve declared, taking a seat next to him on the bench.

"For me? I'm honored." Danny smirked as he look him up and down. Steve got the impression from that stare that he was being scrutinized.

"What?"

"Is that a clip on?" Danny asked, gesturing towards his tie.

"No, it's not a clip on." Steve exclaimed. The blonde reached towards his neck anyways. "What are you doing?" He questioned, pulling away from him. Danny gave him a look while secretly wondering if somehow Steve knew about his earlier thoughts of strangulation.

"Will you relax? Your tie is all jacked up. Can I fix it? Please?" He explained with a patience that Steve didn't think he could possess on a day like this. "C'mere….Come. Here." Danny insisted, pulling Steve closer to him.

"Alright, okay I'm here." Steve sputtered as his partner's hands brushed against his neck.

"I thought nobody wore a tie in Hawaii." Danny muttered as he worked the material into a proper knot. Steve rolled his eyes.

"Nobody. But it's appropriate for the situation." He said, echoing the other man's words back to him. Then with a shrug he added "Plus they'd make me walk the plank if I wore my dress blues without a tie."

"I know for a fact that you have an actual suit and tie in your wardrobe, not just your uniform." Danny pointed out as he sat back.

"What's wrong with my dress blues?" Steve demanded.

"Besides the fact that they're really black and not blue?" Danny offered in his usual pointed way. Steve couldn't help but crack a small smile. Their familiar banter was comforting in stress situations like this.

"_I_ happen to know for a fact that you like the way I look in my uniform." He responded, his voice low.

They were sitting closer to each other than would probably be considered proper in public but nobody seemed to notice and Danny didn't seem to care. If they had been in private, Steve wouldn't have thought anything about reaching over and taking Danny's hand that was nervously tapping against his thigh but, being conscious of their setting, he resisted. While most people on the island knew about and seemed to accept their relationship, Steve wasn't sure how it would go over in family court and he didn't want to do anything to risk his partner's chances.

"Thank you for being here with me today." Danny said. He kept his voice soft as well but unlike Steve, it shook slightly as he spoke.

"Of course I'm here. We're in this together Danny." Steve insisted, nudging Danny's knee slightly with his own.

"I know, I know….but if they take her away from me, I'm jumping off a cliff _today._" The blonde informed.

"Hey." Steve hissed, sitting up straight. He really didn't like when Danny talked like that. "That's enough alright? Everything's going to be fine. No one is going to take Grace away from you."

"You don't know that." Danny retorted bleakly.

"No, but I know how much you love Gracie and the lengths you would go to for her. The judge would have to be blind not to see what a great father you are." Steve countered, refusing to let his partner's inner demons win. He clapped a hand firmly on his shoulder and gave him a gentle shake. "Come on, let's go in and show that judge that this is where your daughter belongs."

* * *

><p>It was painful for Steve to sit there and watch Danny struggle so hard to keep it together. Rachel's unexpected absence had thrown him for a loop and now he was rattled. Staring down a barrel of a loaded gun or chasing after deranged criminals and Danny could be smooth as silk but staring down a family court judge who had the ability to ruin his entire life and the blonde could barely keep himself together.<p>

Steve couldn't help the slight twinge of pain that he felt when Danny said that he hated it here. He had been working so hard to change the Jersey native's opinion about the island and he thought that he had succeeded. Sure he still bitched about the heat and the sand but it was more for show than any actual dislike, or so it had seemed. How could he still hate being in Hawaii? He had Grace(at least for now), a job he liked and was good at, friends, _him—_wasn't that enough to at least make living here tolerable?

"—This is my home," Steve's head shot up in surprise and he looked at Danny who was looking back at him. "This is _our _home…we may just be two people but we are a family."

All of the air rushed out of Steve's chest as the impact of his partner's words hit him. Danny called Hawaii his home. He called Steve his family. Maybe it was enough after all. Of course, that also had to be the moment that he got a call from the Governor. Danny gave him a look that was somewhere between bewilderment and gratitude as Steve tried to defend him while his cell phone continued to ring in his hand. As he excused himself from the court room to answer, he mentally kicked himself. His earlier thoughts had been right.

Danny was going to kill him.


	7. Worried

**a/n: **Oh this was such a lovely little episode. So much good McDanno to work with. But this piece was inspired by one of Danny's comments during their little spat at the end. "_I worry about a lot of things but losing you in a combat situation is not one of them."_ Sorry Danno, but I'm not buying it.

**Disclaimer: spoilers for 3x15 "Hookman"**

_I have a right to my anger, and I don't want anybody telling me I shouldn't be, that it's not nice to be, and that something's wrong with me because I get angry.—Maxine Waters._

"Fine, that's the fifth 'fine' I've gotten since we left the scene. Can I have a new word please?" Steve requested as he and Danny walked into the house that night. His partner had been in a mood since the shootout and Steve was beginning to get annoyed with his attitude.

"Asshole, there's a word." Danny muttered as he tossed his keys and badge onto the table by the door. Steve rolled his eyes. It was going to be a long night if he kept up like this.

"What is your problem?" He demanded as he kicked off his boots and emptied his own pockets.

"Besides you?" Danny said as he placed his shoes next to the door. As he stood up he caught a glint of something on the table. He moved his head slightly to examine it before he picked it up off the table and shoved it in the other man's face.

"What the hell is this?!" He shouted. Between his fingers was one of the bullets labeled 'McGarrett'.

"It's a bullet." Steve replied smartly.

"I know it's a bullet, damn it. Why do you have it?" Danny insisted.

"I don't know, as a reminder I guess." Steve shrugged. He honestly didn't really know why he had taken it. But there was something about seeing his name on that round that served as a sobering reminder that he was always one shot away from ending up just like his father.

"A reminder of what? That you taunted death yet again today? Why do you need a reminder of that?" Danny exclaimed. It was clear that this piece of evidence had only served to sour his already bad mood and Steve was starting to lose his patience with it. It had been an awful day for him too and he had been hoping for a little comfort instead of an interrogation.

"Are you seriously still pissed about that?" Steve asked incredulously. It was clearly not the right tone to take at that particular moment because Danny straightened himself up to his full height, which wasn't as intimidating as he probably thought it was but Steve recognized the gesture for what it was—Danny was bracing himself for a fight.

"Yeah, I'm still a little pissed." The blonde confirmed. He still sounded as angry as he had at the scene and for some reason that tone just caused Steve to bristle slightly. "You acted like an idiot today. You took a stupid risk—"

"Whoa wait a minute; it was not a stupid risk. I had to draw Stoner's attention away so that Kono could get the shot. I knew she could make it." Steve responded.

"No you_ hoped _she could make it before you took one in the back of the head. And I'm not just talking about that; you seemed to have forgotten about your stunt at McKinney's house this morning when you decided you were going to 'smoke 'em out'." Danny shouted back.

"I had back-up." Steve said, looking at his partner pointedly. Danny frowned.

"Yeah, me and a ten round magazine." He sighed, shaking his head. "One of these days that's not going to be enough." He added. The anger had dissipated from his voice and was now replaced with a sense of resignation.

"Well today wasn't that day." Steve said in a clipped manor, effectively ending that train of thought. Because it could have been and they both knew it. "What is it that really has you upset Danny? Because I know it wasn't my 'stunts', I do those kinds of things all the time. What was different about this case that's got you so worked up?"

"Besides the fact that you were being targeted by a sniper who was so determined to take you out that he engraved your name on the bullets that were supposed to take you out?" The question was rhetorical but Steve caught a hint of something in his partner's eyes as he spoke. Fear.

"Are you freaked—"

"I am not, nor was I ever, _freaked." _Danny interjected. "I was rationally concerned."

"Are you _freaked_," Steve continued, purposely ignoring the outburst. "Because this guy was after me personally? Because if you are, number one-that is not my fault and number two, we're in danger all the time. It comes with the job. I know you know that." He explained somewhat calmly but Danny didn't seem very pacified by his words.

"There is a difference between the risks we can see and the ones we can't." The blonde replied, his voice shaking. It took a minute for realization to set in but when it finally did, Steve finally understood why his partner was so rattled.

"The sniper." He stated. Danny nodded his head.

"There are very few things out there that truly scare me—sharks, my daughter dating, biological weapons and snipers. Do you know why snipers scare me?"

"Because you never even know they're there." Steve answered with a nod.

"Yes. Now I am sure that you probably faced your share of snipers over in 'The Stan' and have developed some kind of immunity to them but to a mere mortal like me, they are terrifying."

"That's part of their arsenal, Danny. The psychological fear that you can't see them but they could take you out at any time and you never even see it coming." He explained. His partner was partly right. Steve had dealt with a few snipers during his missions but that did not mean he was immune to their terror.

"Yeah well it works." Danny sighed. His shoulders slumped down and he seemed to deflate in on himself. "God Steven, don't you get it? I could have been standing right next to you one minute and the next you could have been gone, just like Keoki or Troy. Hell I almost was! What the hell would I have done if that had happened?" He choked slightly on the last words and Steve was across the room in three steps.

"I'm still here, Danno. I'm still here." Steve said as he wrapped his arms around the shorter man. Danny buried his head into Steve's chest and took a deep breath.

"You never answered me when I asked you." Danny said after a minute. He lifted his head up from his partner's shoulders and both men avoided the suspicious looking wet spot that had developed on his shirt.

"Asked me what?" Steve wondered softly.

"Were you a sniper when you were in the SEALs?" Danny asked. Steve just looked at him.

"If I was, do you think I would have given the gun to Kono today?" He asked back.

"Good point." Danny nodded, laying his head back down on Steve's chest. The two of them stay that way for a while, Danny tucked up against his partner, arms around his waist while the taller man swayed them slightly.

"Are you really not worried about losing me in a combat situation?" Steve asked, breaking their silence. Danny rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm not worried." He confirmed, trying to sound annoyed in order to disguise his true feelings.

It was technically a true statement. It wasn't a worry of his. It was actually his worst nightmare. But Steve didn't need to know that every time they went into one of these ridiculous situations Danny feared that this time was going to be the one they didn't walk away from. He didn't need to know about the silent panic that his partner endured every time the bullets stared flying. Steve was who he was and despite his vocal claims to the contrary, Danny wouldn't change him or their situation.

"Do you really think I am a bad driver?" Steve continued, resting his chin on top of Danny's head.

"Babe, you are a terrible driver." Danny laughed, squeezing his partner a little tighter. "And if you ever use my car as bait again, I'll shoot you myself."


	8. Mama Drama pt 3

**a/n: **:sigh: and it had been going so well the last few weeks. No Doris. No Catherine. It had been nice. Anyways, this is what I came up with to console myself with. That and how good Alex O'Laughlin can make a tee shirt and shorts look. **Spoilers for 3x16 Kekoa **(barely)

"You sure you don't want some?" Danny called out from the kitchen where he was fixing himself something to eat.

They had been running around all day chasing after rogue shrimp truck entrepreneurs and underground MMA fighters which meant they had missed lunch and all he had wanted when they got home was a shower, a bowl of leftover pasta and the hockey game he had taped from earlier in the week. And thought he wouldn't admit it out loud, he was also looking forward to a little bit of peaceful downtime with his boyfriend. Things had been kind of tense between them lately what with the reappearance of Wo Fat, his custody battle and of course the sniper that had been trying to kill Steve and half of HPD. It would be nice to be able to get back to normal again.

"No, I'm good." Steve called back to him.

He had changed and heated up in own dinner while his partner was in the shower and was now camped out on the couch with the reports from the case spread out on the coffee table along with his various pouches of food. He heard the slightly uneven gate of Danny's walk as he moved from the kitchen before it stopped suddenly just off to his right.

"Seriously? Sea-rats? I offer you real food and you turn me down for sea-rats?" Danny asked incredulously as he stood next to Steve, bowl in hand.

"It's not a sea-rat, it's an MRE." Steve corrected around a mouthful of something that looked suspiciously like beef stew but Danny wasn't sure he could identify any of the contents other than brown slop.

"It's disgusting is what it is. Why do you even have those things?" He sneered. He took the other side of the couch but made sure to keep some distance between them.

"I keep a case in the garage in case of emergencies." Steve answered casually. Danny gave him a look.

"And you're eating one now because….."

"I had a craving." Steve shrugged defensively.

"You are no longer allowed to bitch about my cooking because you clearly have no concept of taste." Danny shook his head as he settled in to watch the game.

"They're not that bad. Have you ever tried one?" Steve asked, shoveling in another spoonful.

"No, and I'd rather keep it that way thank you very much." The blonde replied.

"Try it." Steve lifted his spoon up towards the other man's mouth. Danny jerked away sharply.

"Never."

"Try. It." Steve insisted.

"Get that shit away from me." Danny warned as Steve encroached upon his personal space. There was a glint in his eyes and Danny just knew he was trying to figure out how he could get his partner to open his mouth so Danny decided to go on the offensive instead. "Steven…"

"What Daniel?"

"I can think of way better things for you to try and put in my mouth." He stated with a straight face. It took everything he had not to break out into a Cheshire grin when he saw Steve's pupil's go wide and his breath hitch in his throw.

"Jesus Danno." Steve hissed as a wave of sudden _want _flashed over him. The spoon was quickly forgotten in favor of using his hands to grab at his partner and tackle him backwards onto the couch. "That mouth of yours…." The rest of his sentence was lost as he attacked said mouth with his own, nipping none too gently at a pouty bottom lip.

"Always with the violence." Danny sighed, barely pulling away as he spoke. He could feel Steve smile as he continued to bite along the stubbled jaw line before him. "I'm not your chew toy, Smooth Dog."He complained, purely for show considering his one hand had found its way to the back of Steve's head to hold him in place. The SEAL just growled as he worked on the spot just behind Danny's right ear that made the man beneath him shiver.

"Steve, honey I—"

"Shit!" Steve cursed as his mother's voice drifted in from the stairs. He jumped away from Danny and off of the couch to find her standing on the bottom stair with a semi-amused look on her face.

"Sorry, did I interrupt something?" She asked, feigning innocence. He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath to calm his racing heart.

"Why are you all dressed up?" He asked, deflecting her question with one of her own.

"I have a date." She declared with a smirk. "You know-dinner, dancing, drinks- things that two adults do when they go out together?"

"You've never taken me dancing." Danny pouted as he remained lying down on his back on the couch. Steve picked up one of the throw pillows they had knocked off the couch and threw it at the other man.

"Shut up." He then turned his attention back to his mother. "Who are you going out on a date with?"

"Oh don't act dense Steve. It doesn't suite you." Doris scoffed as she fixed her necklace. The doorbell rang before Steve could respond and he hurried to answer the door, only to shut it again quickly once he saw who was on the other side.

"No." He declared, shaking his head. "No way."

"Oh don't be like that." She huffed. "You were the one who set Mic and I up essentially. And you should know better by now than to try to spy on me." Doris pointed out, moving towards the door. She spotted in front of him and patted his cheek. "Relax, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. Don't wait up for me. You boys have fun." She called out over her shoulder as she left.

Steve stared incredulously at the door for a moment before turning to look at his partner.

"What the hell just happened?"

"You mean the part where we got caught by your mother _again _or the part where your decision to spy on your mother came back to bite you in the ass?" Danny replied.

"I asked him to watch her, not date her." Steve sulked as he headed back to the couch. He laid back down on top of Danny but the heat that had risen between them earlier was gone. He just placed his head on the blonde's chest and wrapped his arms loosely around his waist.

"What bothers you more, that's she's dating him…..or that she's dating again at all?" Danny questioned, running his fingers through his short brown strands.

"I don't know." Steve muttered into his partner's chest lamely.

"Your dad is gone babe." Danny said softly. "And Doris is still relatively young. It's understandable that she would want to try to meet someone new."

Steve didn't answer. He just shrugged as he thought about his parents and their relationship. He had always thought that they had a good marriage and had loved each other but looking back now, he wondered how much of his life was true and how much was just an act.

"Do you think she loved him?" He wondered aloud.

"What?"

"My father, do you think she really loved him? Or were we just another cover?" He repeated. He could feel Danny's sigh come from deep within his chest.

"I don't know babe. I can't answer that." Danny admitted. The two of them just laid there together for awhile, Danny petting his head while Steve just listened to the quiet 'thump thump' of his partner's heart. "I do have a question for you though."

"Yeah?" Steve lifted his head up slightly.

"Is my cooking really that horrible that you would rather eat freeze dried science experiments than what I make?" Danny inquired. Steve just laughed. His family may make him crazy but somehow, Danny always seemed to know how to make it all a little easier to handle.


	9. Crowded

**A/n: **our poor boys, their man date got ruined. Let's see if we can fix that….

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

Danny questioned as he glanced at his partner. Steve was reclined across the couch and had been given him odds looks all night after they had returned from their second trip to the ER. The doc had not been amused that McGarrett had popped his shoulder back out again so soon (Danny had just smirked at the fact that it was a given that he would do it again) and so he had dosed him with a muscle relaxant to try to keep him down, at least for a little while.

"What are you talking about? I'm not staring at you." Steve scoffed. His attempt at indignation was stymied some by the stupid smile that he couldn't seem to wipe off his face.

"Yes you are. You've got this goofy look on your face, so spill—what's so amusing?" Danny insisted.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about you out on the field, catching that pass today." Steve replied, his 'goofy' smile widening. He blamed the meds for the warm feeling that spread through him at the memory of Danny looking so genuinely happy. It was a look he wished he could put on his face more often.

"Are you making fun of me?" Danny accused, mistaking the other man's amusement for mocking.

"What? No!" Steve exclaimed. "No. Why would I….I was impressed watching you make that catch that's all."

"You didn't think I could?" Danny asked. "I do have athletic abilities Steven. I played sports when I was younger too."

"Yeah but you played baseball." Steve said before he could stop himself. He winced slightly as he watched his partner's irritation grow.

"Just because I chose to play baseball does not mean that I did not also play football as well. Granted, I may not have been the star quarterback like someone I know but I was pretty good in a pickup game." Danny explained.

Talk of the blonde's sports career suddenly had Steve feeling bad about all the crap he had given him about not physically going out and playing football. He hadn't thought about his partner's reconstruction knee. The job put enough stress on the joint as it was, Danny didn't need to go adding to the abuse by playing pickup football anymore.

"That was really great of Cath to get you that ball and get us out on the field." He explained, trying to change the subject to something more positive.

"Yup." Danny replied shortly and if Steve supposedly had a face than Danny definitely had a tone. His mind may have been slightly fuzzy from the meds he'd been given but Steve was still able to connect the dots fairly quickly to know what had put that sour look on the other man's face.

"Do you have something against Catherine?" Steve wondered, watching his partner's face for a tell. Danny was a terrible poker player. His face always gave him away.

"No." Danny answered, drawing out the word. "Why would have something against her? She's been very helpful to Five-0 in the past—"

"I'm not talking about professionally. I'm talking personally." Steve interrupted.

"I do not have anything against her. She is a very …lovely person." Danny shrugged, purposely keeping his eyes turned towards the replay of the game that was going on the TV.

"You are the worst liar ever." Steve declared, trying to sit up slightly. "Why don't you like her?"

"I never said I didn't like her." Danny responded. His tone was measured which Steve knew meant he was trying to keep calm about something that he didn't want his partner to know bothered him.

"Oh my god." Steve huffed as the light finally went on in his head. "I get it now. I can't believe I didn't see it until now. You're jealous of her." He stated. It explained a lot, including the way that Danny always seemed to turn everything into a competition with her.

"I am _not _jealous of her." The blonde shook his head insistently. Steve wasn't buying it.

"Yes you are. It all makes sense now. I can't believe I didn't see this before." He said, laughing humorlessly,

"That's because there is nothing to see."

"Oh come on Danny. Don't play dumb with me. It's so obvious. Every time she's around you get all weird."

"Weird?" Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Yes weird. You get all defensive and possessive over me." Steve exclaimed, waving around his good arm.

"Will you just relax please, alright?" Danny hissed. "No, I am not jealous of Catherine. I am however suspicious."

"Suspicious?"

"Yes, I am suspicious of her motives." He confirmed.

"Motives?" Steve repeated. His partner shot him a look.

"Are you going to repeat everything I say?"

"Danny, What are you talking about? Catherine doesn't have any 'motives'. She knows we're together now." Steve declared. Things had been tense at first with him and Catherine when he and Danny had started dating but she had assured him that she had gotten over it and that they were okay again as friends. He had believed her but his partner had remained hesitant.

"Oh really? Then why did she get you tickets to the Pro-Bowl?" Danny inquired.

"Because she's knows I played in high school and that I'm a big fan? She was being a good friend." Steve said, shrugging it off.

"Really? And that's why she only got tickets for you and her?" The blonde pointed out. Steve frowned, not liking the implication that was being made.

"Danny, you know I would never—"

"It's not you I'm worried about, it's her." Danny corrected. "I just don't buy her act that she is cool with our relationship. She acts like I'm just some sort of distraction until you find something more, something better."

"Well, while I do admit that you can be _very _distracting, I'm not going to find anything better than you Danno." Steve smirked, hoping the compliment would bring back a shadow of the smile from before but it seemed to do the opposite.

"So you're settling with me." Danny frowned. Steve rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I'm settling down with you. There's a difference."

"Steven…"

"Daniel." Steve said right back. This was when it was tough to be with Danny. When his previous relationships held him back from truly enjoying the one he was currently in. Steve understood where it came from. He had been burnt, not once but twice by Rachel and he was afraid of putting himself out there only to be hurt again. Steve had assured him repeatedly that he wasn't that kind of person but old fears still held his partner back. "Danny, I know that you got burnt badly in your last relationship but please believe me when I tell you that I'm not like Rachel. I'm not going to throw you away like she did."

"I know, I know." Danny sighed, knowing he was busted. "That's why I wanted it to be special."

"What?" Steve asked, confused.

"The Pro-Bowl. I wanted it to be special…for us. That's why I wanted those great seats. I am trying to put in the effort, to pay attention to the details that Rachel always accused me for forgetting. I am trying to be happy. But it's hard when you're in a relationship that's as crowded as this one." Danny explained.

"Crowded." Steve stated but it came out sounding more like a question.

"Yes. There are more than just two people in this relationship. It's you and me but then there is also Grace, Catherine, Five-0, Rachel, Stan, your mother, Kamekona and all the other miscellaneous players that are in our lives. And whenever we do try to do something with just the two of us it always seems to end up going wrong. I just, for once, wanted to do something with just you and I that was special-that wasn't ruined by criminals or the other crazy people in our lives. And once again, I failed."

Steve's heart sank as he thought back to the conversation they had had after the disastrous Aloha Girls camping trip where Danny had claimed that any time they tried to do something together as just a couple it always ended badly. Steve had informed him that he needed to be more positive, have more faith that things could and would go right. Danny had tried and once again fate had intervened to ruin things.

"Aw Danny. Babe, I'm sorry." Steve started to console his partner but Danny waved off his concern and settled deeper into his chair.

"No, no it's fine. Now come on, let's watch the game." He gestured towards the screen but Steve's mind was no longer able to concentrate on football. He had to find a way to make thing better. He had to find a way to keep the faith in them alive.


End file.
